Blanca Navidad
by Veela Black
Summary: Navidad es una fiesta que se disfruta en familia, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando tú no tienes una?. Respuesta al Reto Navideño del foro The Ruins


**Disclaimer: **_Sino fuera porque Rowling es un genio y una escritora excepcional, esta historia basada en sus personajes secundarios no existiría._

_Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al _Reto Navideño_ del foro **The Ruins. **Mi palabra: Blanca Navidad. Palabras: 823  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blanca Navidad<strong>_  
><em>

_Una gota._

_Dos gotas._

_Diez gotas._

_Lluvia. Un relámpago a lo lejos._

Aberforth Dumbledore veía la lluvia caer por el resbaladizo vidrio, mezclándose con el vapor de su respiración, así como sus recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, entre las nubes, cayendo inevitablemente desde el cielo, desde sus ojos.

Recordaba días mejores, días de resplandeciente verano jugando torpemente con la bebita de meses que era Ariana.

Recordaba al traidor de Albus cuando sólo era un idiota brillante, maldito genio que los observaba desde la puerta.

Recordaba a su madre, antes de las mentiras y los secretos, con su lustroso cabello negro siempre atado y su sonrisa brillante, esa que desaparecería antes de lo debido.

Recordaba los ojos brillantes de su padre y su risa fresca y vivaz, antes que los Dementores robaran su felicidad.

Pero por sobretodo, recordaba a la niña de cascada dorada y cielo perenne, a su dulce hermanita congelada en su memoria a los seis años, disfrutando de la nieve, viviendo en su mundo maravilloso, descubriendo sus poderes.

_Una lágrima escarchada en su mejilla y el primer copo golpeando en la ventana._

Lamentablemente, también los recordaba a ellos. Su perfecta memoria no le permitía olvidar los rostros de aquellos que sólo vislumbró unos segundos. Recordaba la expresión enfurecida de su padre como nunca antes lo había visto. Recordaba la mirada angustiada e iracunda en el azul tormentoso que eran los ojos de su madre. Y revivió los sentimientos de furia, dolor e incertidumbre que gobernaron su vida a partir de entonces.

_Las nubes ocultando todo rayo de sol, los copos acumulándose en el vidrio tapando cualquier posible luz y sus memorias oscureciéndose en su mente._

A partir de entonces nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Extrañaba su hogar, que olía a juegos infantiles y libertad. Extrañaba los días familiares, donde su padre contaba divertidas anécdotas acerca de cómo logró conquistar a su madre, mientras él alimentaba a las cabras por debajo de la mesa. Extrañaba los vasos con leche de cabra y las galletas de jengibre en invierno. Extrañaba las mañanas en la nieve jugando y las tardes junto a la chimenea, contando historias imposibles. Y por encima de todo eso, extrañaba la alegría y vitalidad que solían caracterizarla. Porque ella seguía ahí, era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo había una parte encerrada dentro de sí misma que nunca había estado, aquella que tomaba el control cuando magia era captada por sus sentidos, aquella que la volvía extraña, solitaria y peligrosa, aquella que terminó destruyéndolos a todos.

Ya la nieve lo cubría todo y ni una sola gota de felicidad quedaba en su alma. Porque, para coronar toda su miserable existencia, hoy era Navidad, una época que se debe disfrutar en familia, pero él no tenía una, ya no más.

Su padre estaba muerto en Azkaban. Su madre, muerta por sus propios secretos, y Ariana, su Ariana, muerta por la hipocresía del maldito traidor.

¿Y el traidor? Él no existía, al fin y al cabo, jamás había sido su hermano.

Por lo que Aberforth estaba solo, solo en un castillo que le quedaba demasiado grande, solo con sus culpas y resentimientos, hundido hasta el fondo de su miseria.

De pronto, un pequeño haz de luz rompió entre las nubes, como queriendo iluminar sus oscuros tormentos mostrándole ante sus ojos una vista sobrecogedora.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban cubiertos de un espeso manto blanco que los hacían parecer de porcelana; y un último recuerdo llegó a su mente, rápido y poderoso, apoderándose por completo de su ser.

Un paisaje muy parecido y a la vez muy diferente se desdibujaba en su mente, su memoria retrataba un vasto territorio perfectamente cubierto de un blanco imposible y, justo en el centro, una pequeña figura se recortaba del océano perlado. No tendría más de seis años y su vestido azul era la única gota de color visible, cada vez más grande, hasta que fue capaz de diferenciar el cabello dorado que caía caótico enmarcando su rostro. La sonrisa que portaba era grande y brillante haciendo juego con sus ojos.

― Ab, ven, mira, es nieve, nieve de verdad.― La emoción en su voz era tangible y contagiosa.

― Pero Ariana, tú ya conoces la nieve, no entiendo porque tanta emoción ―.

― Pero hoy es diferente Ab, hoy es Navidad, nunca había vivido una Blanca Navidad, es mi deseo hecho realidad. Ven aquí Ab, ¿no es maravillosa? ―.

― Sí, sí lo es ―.

Claro que era maravillosa, era la última vez que la había visto tan radiante, tan dichosa y plena, era la última imagen de la Ariana real, y la única que quería conservar.

Todas la nubes ya se habían dispersado y, a lo lejos, creyó escuchar una risa revolotear, una que se le hacía extremadamente familiar y una sonrisa impulsiva se apoderó de su rostro, porque puede que, después de todo, todavía quedara algo de esperanza en esta Blanca Navidad.


End file.
